Normality is Just a Phase
by timetillmars
Summary: John Smith has any number of problems, all pretty normal for a 17 year old adopted genius, like making it through high school without being a total freak, and just maybe getting the girl. That is until he starts seeing things from his dreams, the ones that plagued him after the accident that robbed him of his memory of before. AU 11th regeneration.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

At first after they got the news there were fights, and talk of endings, and even calls to divorce lawyers. Everything they loved was falling apart.

They pulled it back together though. They had many long talks, and shared thoughts about the future, and they came to an agreement.

Not everything was right, but they were together and things were looking up.

0000000000000

"Hello Mrs. Williams, this is Martha Jones from The Bad Wolf Adoption Agency." Amy pulled the phone away from her ear, and motioned to Rory who was sitting on the couch.

"It's them" she mouthed silently.

He nodded and came to stand next to her, their hands clasped together, as the woman on the other end of the line talked. "We have a young man here today who we thought might be a good fit for you. Of course this would just be a preliminary visit, one dose not adopt a teenager without getting to know them."

Still talking on the phone she turned to her husband and gave him a thumbs up.

000000000000000000

Mickey Stood next to Martha in front of the adoption clinic. "Are you sure it should be them?"

"Yes," she lied, "They're both smart and strong willed, they'll need it if the boy is really him. He's a doctor he makes enough money, John will live comfortably, and she is just the kind of person He would like. I'm sure she would have traveled with him if she had had the chance; a bit of wander lust that one. They'll be good to the boy."

Mickey nodded, and one last question rolled of his tongue despite himself, "Are you sure it is HIM?"

His stupidity was rewarded by a wince from his wife; he should have kept his mouth closed.

"No, not at all, but all the symptoms are there. Remember I was with him when he did it before. I just which I could have recovered the watch, it would put my mind at ease."

000000000000000000000000

**AN:**

**You may have already guessed, Amy and Rory never met an Adult 11 and never traveled with him. All of seasons 1-4 will be cannon in this story. **

**Enjoy reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1 – Moving In

Chapter 1

Amy watched John from the road. He didn't know she knew where he disappeared to in the early mornings, but she did. He came here to the park and ran. He could do 7 miles in an hour without even breaking a sweat.

She'd been scared when the morning after he'd moved in she'd found his bed empty, but once she found out that he'd taken the little IPod they'd given him as a welcome present and gone to the local track she'd told Rory not to say anything and just let him go. If that was what he needed, she wasn't going to stop him.

It had been nearly three months sense the adoption had become legal and he had moved in with them. It had been hard. She loved John very much, and so did Rory, but to suddenly have a teenager to contend with was not something easy. They had to learn what he like to eat, he liked fish fingers but hated beans, and how to share the TV. Actually, that was easy John didn't like TV, he couldn't stand to be still.

But mostly it had been nice. It was the kind of nurturing both Amy and Rory had longed for, and would never been able to get, because Amy couldn't have kids. He told crazy, fantastic stories about witches and Shakespeare or about the far off future. The couple didn't know where he came up with them.

He was smart too, Amy discover as soon as she started torturing him so he'd be ready to return to school. He'd lost nearly five months of school to the mysterious accident and relocation. Soon however she decided he didn't need it, he could solve math problems far beyond the 8th grade level the fifteen year old boy should be functioning at. (She decided that as soon as the school offices opened up she would go and move him up to the top classes allowed for his grade level) He had read all the books and more that were required of him, and he knew things about history and geography that astounded here, but after further research proved to be true none the less.

And that though wonderful was what she was worried about; high school even in tight nit communities like theirs could be brutal. He told stories and could have been bipolar the way he bounced from highs to lows, but worst of for an outsider to be in a small school was brilliant. She had the presentiment that school was not going to be easy for the boy who could not remember his past.

00000000000000

John could not for the life of him remember how to open a locker. He was sure he had opened one before, he must have. He could not for the life of him remember it though. He had been in middle school before, he must have been. They told him he had been. He thought maybe it was call Gallifrey, but he wasn't sure.

That was the problem with being him. He just couldn't remember much before he was woken up in a hospital room by a pretty black woman who said her name was Martha. There were shades of stuff, like a couple of friends and running. There was a lot of running in his past. He liked it a lot, figured he must have been on a track team. Not that he could remember that either.

The first time he had woken up in the neat house where he lived now after one of the terrible nightmares, his first instinct had been to run. He'd gotten to the local park before he realized that he shouldn't run away not from the couple who had taken him in so quickly, he really did love them. But he couldn't stop running so he started doing circuits of the track. It had become a routine to sneak away in the early almost dawn hours before the rest of the house was up and run a couple miles before sneaking in andsder taking a shower.

That was odd too, he knew how to take showers and how to cook food, but something struck him as not right about living in a house, and doing everyday things. Things to him that should be ordinary seemed out of place.

Martha had said this was a symptom of post-traumatic stress disorder.

She said that was what had caused his memory loss. The stress of seeing his family killed in that car accident.

Sometimes he tried for ours at a time to remember them but all he could get was the vague picture of a woman with grey streaked hair crying into her hands.

Of all these things it was the fact that on the thirst day of high school he was going to be late to class because he couldn't remember how to open his locker that bothered him the most.

"Hey, "said a voice from his side, he looked around to see a tallish boy wearing a gene jacket and a red scarf, "do you need some help?"

"Do I know you?" John asked instead of answering, he was having the strangest sense of Déjà vu at the sight of the black haired kid. He could have sworn he had seen this kid somewhere before.

"No, look man; you were just staring at your locker I thought you might need some help opening it."

John laughed at the slightly affronted expression on the still nameless boys face. "There seems to be a problem with this lock." He motioned his hand towards his locker.

"No your just opening it wrong, let me see your combination." Within seconds the lock popped open, "I'm Luke Smith by the way, what's your name?"

"I'm a Smith too, John Smith." John replied and they shook hands. A strange expression flitted across the boy's face, before being replaced with a smile.

"So what class do you have next?" Luke asked.

"Advanced Studies for two periods."

00000000000000000

Luke Smith had had a slight shock of suspicion upon hearing John Smiths name, but there were a lot of John Smiths in the world, so he just shurged it off and offered to help the clearly bewildered kid find his next class.

He really hadn't expected that that class would be Advanced studies, a special course his mother Sarah Jane had arranged just for him, so he could learn despite being stuck in normal high school, instead of college. You had to test wicked high even to be considered for the university level pull out classes.

He hid all that shock and managed to say, "Me too, let's get going or we're going to be late."

He decided to keep an eye on John, and to tell his mother, it wasn't every day you just happened to bump into a genius with a familiar name in the hallways of your high school.

**AN**

**Thanks to those who added this story to their alert list just minutes after it was published! **

**Note this story will not fit in with the Sarah Jane Adventures, only the original story of Luke being adopted and genetically engineered will be cannon.**

**Also I have no knowledge about the British education system and no time to find out more so forgive any discrepancies and inaccuracies. **


End file.
